


Die Geschichte einer Diebin

by Mekosoro



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: A thief's story, Adventure, Deutsch | German, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm bad at writing, Maybe I will translate the story later, Orc
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekosoro/pseuds/Mekosoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharm gra-Borgul übt einen für eine Ork sehr ungewähnlichen Beruf aus: Sie ist eine Diebin und steht kurz vor ihrem ersten, großen Job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Geschichte einer Diebin

Sharm gra-Borgul blickte schließlich von der Karte auf, die sie die letzten paar Stunden studiert hatte und dabei im Kopf immer wieder den Plan durchgegangen war, der ihr bei jedem mal wahnwitziger vorgekommen war. Sie seufzte und stand auf. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich nur selbst verrückt machte und lieber noch etwas schlafen sollte, um Morgen ausgeruht zu sein. Doch schon jetzt floss das Adrenalin durch ihre Adern und so war an Schlaf nicht zu denken.  
Stattdessen schritt sie zu dem Fenster des kleinen Zimmers, dass sie sich in Dolchsturz gemietet hatte.

Als sie die Vorhänge zur Seite zog und das Fenster öffnete drang das Geräusch der Stadt entgegen. Draußen herrschte trotz der fortgeschrittenen Uhrzeit noch ein geschäftiges Treiben. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht an dieses Geräusch gewöhnt. Auf der Insel auf, der sie aufgewachsen war, gab es dieses Geräusch nicht. Sie kannte das metallische Klirren von Hämmern auf Ambossen. Sie wusste auch wie sich ausgelassene Feste und Trinkgelage anhörten. 

Nachdem sie geflohen war, um der Zwangsheirat mit dem ältesten irgendeines anderen Clans zu entkommen war sie von einem Betronen namens Aelwin Tynorion aufgenommen worden, der ihr Talent zum Betrug und ihre geschickten Finger bemerkt hatte und sie zu einer passablen Diebin ausbildete.  
Sie waren zusammen durch Glenumbra gezogen und er hatte ihr währenddessen alles beigebracht, was er über das Stehlen, das Knacken von Schlössern und das Beutelschneiden wusste. Damals hatte sie die kleinen Dörfer dieser Gegend kennengelernt.  
Sie waren von einem völlig anderen Geräusch erfüllt. Es war eine Mischung aus Gesprächen, dem Arbeiten von Handwerken und den Lauten der Tiere auf den Bauernhöfen, die ein zwar hartes, aber friedliches Leben verhieß.  
Doch als sie vor zwei Tagen das erste mal Dolchstutz betreten hatte umfing sie erneut eine gänzlich andere Geräuschkulisse, wie sie nur in großen Städten zu finden ist. 

Das Geräusch der Gespräche vermischte sich mit den Stimmen der Marktschreier, die ihre neusten Wahren anpriesen dem lautstarken feilschen der Händler, dem Geräusch der Schmiede, Schreiner und anderen Handwerker, dem Bellen von herrenlosen Hunden und noch hundert anderen Dingen.  
Es klang nach Leben. Es war wie das Blut, dass durch die Staßen, die Adern der Stadt, floss. Das Leben von hunderten verschiedenster Individuen verschmolz zu einem gleichmäßigen Brummen. Es beruhigte ihren aufgewühlten Geist. Es schien jeden Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu saugen und ihn in den Gesprächsfetzen zu ertränken, die sie durch das Fenster hindurch aufschnappte, bis ihr Geist vollkommen leer und ihr Körper zur Ruhe gekommen war. Das Knallen einer Tür, wahrscheinlich im Zimmer nebenan, riss sie aus ihrem Trance ähnlichen Zustand. 

Sie musste wohl mehrere Stunden im Anblick der Stadt versunken gewesen sein, denn die Nacht war inzwischen vollends Hereingebrochen. Als ihr das klar wurde, fühlte sie auch die Müdigkeit, die ihre Glieder hatte schwer werden lassen. Sie wankte zum Bett und fiel schnell in einen traumlosen, aber erholsamen Schlaf.


End file.
